


you'll be just fine

by seashel



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Married Couple, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashel/pseuds/seashel
Summary: anne has an awful, no good day. gilbert is there to help.-nobody:me: this episode Fucked Me Up Emotionally so i'm going to write hurt/comfort of married shirbert to FIX THIS MESS





	you'll be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> i only read this once through while editing so there's probably *cough* definitely some mistakes in there but oh well

It had been a long day, to say the least. 

Anne’s editor had left her a nasty comment on her latest chapter, she had forgotten her scarf at home, and to top it all off, she was sure a cold was in in her future.

Walking through her front door, she kicked off her boots and plopped down her bag on the floor, and of course, it breaks, spilling pens and loose paper everywhere. Letting out an aggravated closed-mouth scream, Anne followed her bag, and collapses on the floor. She buries her head in her knees, and lets the tears overtake her.

“Anne?”

Of course. Of course, Gilbert is home. She looks up from the floor wearily, her eyebrows scrunching up when her husband sits himself in front of her.

“You’re early,” she states, like it wasn’t obvious. 

He was supposed to be home late tonight, due to a fire overtaking a town south of them. Gilbert told her that morning not to wait up for him, as he’d be in the office helping go over treatment plans. 

Clearly, that had fallen through.

“I finished early. Why were you late?”

“I had to revise a chapter, and then take it back to my editor. Apparently the first try was unsuitable for publication and she had seen better writing from school children.” 

Gilbert frowned, and gently took Anne’s hands in his, kissing the back of them. 

“C’mon, let’s get you up off this floor.” 

Anne let herself be hoisted up, blinking back a stray tear. Her eyes traveled to the papers scattered on the ground, and immediately leaned down again to pick them up. Gilbert followed suit, stacking crumbled sheets and setting them on the table by the door. 

His next task was focusing on getting his wife some warmth before she froze to death. Gilbert led her to sit down, while he set about getting the fireplace lit. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” he asked, wary of pushing her. He was always careful not to make her spill her emotions. While Anne was far from fragile, she tended to lock herself away when she got too overwhelmed.

“I’m convinced that my editor has it out for me because I’m a redhead,” she stated, humor lacing her tone. “This is the third time this month he’s told me he hates what I’m writing. It seems like nothing I do is good enough for him.”

Gilbert stoked the fire, then joined Anne on the couch. His fingers immediately intertwined with hers. 

“Do I need to go down to the office and put a few words in?”

Gilbert was half joking. While he would go to the ends of the earth for his Anne, he knew that she could handle herself. 

“If only- I think it would only exacerbate the issue to make a fuss,” she sighed, getting up to put the kettle on. “To make things worse, I think I’m one cough away from my death!”

Gilbert accompanied her into the kitchen, shooting her a concerned look.

“Don’t say that, Anne. Are you feeling sick?” He put a hand against her forehead, frowning at how warm she felt. 

“Really, Gilbert, it’s fine. I’m going to make myself some tea and head upstairs to do some revisions.” 

Gilbert took the tea bags out of the pantry, and then turned around towards Anne, opening his arms. She hesitated for all of three seconds before burying her head in his chest, letting himself wrap around her. 

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, my love” he murmured into her hair. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep and I’ll bring you some tea when it’s ready?” 

Anne immediately pulls back, much to Gilbert’s dismay. Here comes her retreat. The hole she buries herself in, while he can only watch and try his best to help. 

“I can’t sleep until this is perfect!” she yells, digging her nails in her palms. It isn’t long before she cracks, and tears start pouring down her face.

Gilbert feels his heart _break_. Slowly, he puts an arm around his wife. 

“Anne, look at me.”

She refuses, eyes burning a hole in the ground as tears splash on the wood floor. Gilbert uses his forefinger to gently tip her chin up.

Anne wipes her cheek, sniffling a couple times before giving up on trying to maintain the sobbing.

“What if he hates it? What if I never get this finished and the company fires me and I’m left penniless and I can’t support myself or the children we’ll have and what if- “

He cuts her off and leads her to sit down at the kitchen table. He drags a chair to sit down in front of her, once again taking one of her hands in his. Anne feels the intensity in his stare, and she wonders what could have prevented this day from being as horrible as it was.

Gilbert fiddles with the ring on her finger. 

“Why do you think I married you?” 

This makes her look up. Before Anne can answer, he’s already speaking.

“I chose you because I believe that no matter what, you never give up,” he starts. “Ever since I met you, Anne. You’ve completely shocked me with your absolute refusal to give up on anything. This is no different. Whatever way you choose to pursue this- whether it be marching right into your editor’s office and telling him that it’s perfect the way it is, or rewriting the chapters until your fingers cramp, I support you. We support _each other._”

Gilbert feels a tear on his arm, and he can’t tell if it’s his or his wife’s, but he keeps going.

“Let me be there for you. Let me make you some tea, and let me sleep next to you, and then in the morning, you can continue whatever it is you choose to do. But Anne, stop thinking of this situation as your adversary. It’s just an obstacle. One you can easily pass.” 

The kettle behind them is making an unbearable noise, and it ruins the moment. Anne lets her husband put tea bags in to steep.

“I love you, Gilbert,” she whispers, smiling up at him. Her eyes are for sure glassy by now, and she’s positive her hair is wild, but she couldn’t care less. She knows the man standing in front of her has seen her at her absolute worse, and still chosen to stick around.


End file.
